Unwanted Drama
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: An AU Midnight Crew RP turned Fic. Involves OCs and some OCxCanon romance.
1. Meeting for the first time

Avogadro.

Avogadro.

The only thing he had when he came to this city. It was a pretty city, only something you'd really want to see from far away. Up close, you have to track through all the sin, and suckers. And there were plenty of both. Avogadro walked down the alley way, hands in his pockets. This was the city he was "born" in. Born in the figurative sense that he was passed out in a gutter, with nothing but the clothes on his back and his name in his head. He looked at his hand, and bent the space around it. This power, had it lead to his amnesia? Would he ever know? Heh, these answers weren't going to be found here, in the black city... the city of sin...

A soft breeze rustled the curtain that hung in the window of a hotel room. The room belonged to a woman. Kuri-iro no Hime. Kuri let out a sigh... She was trapped here now. Her friend left. At least she couldn't touch a cent of their combined earnings... Kuri kept that in a personal bank account.

The girl stood, looking out the window. Her own soft, green eyes staring back at her. Pursing her lips, she looked down over the city... This was going to be her new hunting ground... She was going to find another way to make money. Start a new life.  
>The breeze rustled her hair, blowing it in her eyes as she turned away from the window. Closing her eyes, she walked to the bed before sitting on it.<p>

After sitting in silence for what seemed like eternity, Kuri headed out of the hotel room and down into the lobby. She figured that she should explore the city if she was going to move in. First, she'd have to find somewhere to live, of course...

There was a building. But when was there not? These damn skyscrapers, blotting out the light so the creatures of the night could propagate with out fear. Photosensitive bastards, this place could do without them. He came up to his current living area, but the doors were closed and he didn't feel like opening them. Space warped around him, eradicating the gap between him and the foyer of the hotel. He stopped right in front of a girl, he didn't bother to look at her reaction. People were always gawking at him for what he could do, and he wasn't about to become some woman's personal freak show. He walked past her, bumping into her shoulder by accident. Under normal circumstances, he would have apologized. But today wasn't a good day, not today, the day he was "born."

Kuri paused, looking at the man that bumped her. "Excuse you." She said, a slightly sarcastic tone to her voice. She usually didn't mind if people bumped here or whatnot, but he was strange. She could sense that... And he didn't apologize. That is really the main thing that got under her skin...

After snapping at the man, she continued on her way. She stepped outside and looked around, feeling smaller now that she wasn't looking at the city from above.

She stopped to pick up a newspaper that was sliding down the sidewalk, pushed along by the steady breeze. She raised an eyebrow, reading an article about some group called "The Felt". A stupid name, in her opinion... She tossed the paper aside after reading the short article, letting the paper continue on its pointless journey.

Avogadro sat in his hotel room. He couldn't sleep, his head was throbbing. Why was it like this? Why couldn't have a normal life, if not just something a bit nicer? He pulled out his gun, and just looked at it. "Huh, suicide? You know that doesn't work." He said out loud to no one in particular. True enough, he couldn't pull the trigger. He wasn't even considering it in the first place, perhaps just considering considering suicide. *sigh* He put the gun in it's holster, and got back up. "Damn, that girl." He remembered her, and felt a bit sorry about how crass he was. Oh well there was nothing for it.

Slowly Kuri proceeded down the street. She paused outside of a small coffee shop, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, opening the door and stepping inside. She quickly ordered a cup of coffee, paid for it, grabbed it and slipped back out of the store, trying to avoid the strange looks that she was earning.

She headed down the street, looking at the sky. It was a fairly nice day... A smile found its way onto her soft, pale lips as she listened to her heels click in a steady rythym on the sidewalk.  
>"Hard times, huh?" Droog said, his body concealed by the shadow of a building. He walked out and looked at the surprised girl, how she looked. Puffy eyes, tears all but spent. Somethings gone and upset this child, and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to cheer her up. "I know you don't really know who I am, but let me at least introduce myself. They call me Diamonds Droog, and I'm part of the Midnight Crew."<p>

"Midnight Crew?" She mused, letting the name roll off her tongue and see if it sparked any memories. A faint memory of the good days with her friend... "Do you know... uh... A Clubs Deuce?" She asked, faintly remembering the name of the male she met a while back.

After she got her answer, she might introduce herself... Still, this was unfamiliar territory and she just got approached by someone she didn't know. Sure, she knew his name... But that was all.

"Pfffffft, is that really the ONLY person who comes to mind when I mention the Midnight Crew?" Droogs was beside himself, he didn't really know how she would only DEUCE. He was basically the only one stupid enough to be their explosives expert. "Anyways, yeah Deuce is part of our group. How exactly do you know him?" The inquiry was not meant to offend, but she did seem a bit perturbed, as if remember something, or somebody she did not want to. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Hey do you have somewhere to be? If not there's this lovely coffee shop just a block away from here, though I see you already have the coffee part. We could just sit awhile and chat."

"Well, my friend and I met him a long time ago... Details are sorta fuzzy..." She murmured, not wanting to give away her former career. "You think I'd fit in better if I were with you?" She added, glancing back toward where she came from. She was just in a hurry to leave... Why would she come back to the shop? Just to get more strange looks?

"Well, I think you misunderstand WHICH coffee shop I mean. Certainly, it's no coffee shop you've ever been to before." Droogs breathed out, frosty air pushing from his lungs. The temperature had dropped again recently, and it was likely to snow later. A gentleman never speaks to a lady at night in the cold, and Droogs was almost certainly a gentleman. "It's a cozy little place, away from the rabble. I hear a certain group plays there every night, if you're intrested. Here's the address." He handed her a playing card, it was an ace of diamonds and on the left side of the diamond was a street address. "Show that to the bouncer, and you'll get in. And please at least consider it, we don't let too many people in." He took off his hat, placed it on his chest and bid her adieu.

After he left, the girl looked down at the paper in her hand. Kuri stared at the address for a moment, pondering over why someone would be so nice randomly... She sighed and pocketed the card, keeping it close to her. If she WAS going out, she'd have to look a little better... Not like some trash off the street... More like a proper lady.  
>Smiling softly, she took a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She sat down on a bench, shivering slightly in her coat. The weather wasn't too pleasant, but she had a warm feeling inside and didn't notice how cold the air was around her... A bittersweet thought hit her. Her friend would be coming with her, if she didn't ditch...<p>

Oh well. Her loss.

Kuri had the money and now, she was moving up in social status before she could even move in and make this city her official home.

Avo had made his way to a park, and found himself a suitable bench. He sat there, not knowing what to do.

This place is terrible, and not even worth the effort of salvation. Truly only oblivion could settle this town.

[I couldn't agree more.]

Startled, Avogadro looked up to see a man. No. This was not a man, it was some sort of globe-headed being. How could he possibly have guessed what I was thinking? There could be no...

[You should know that there is no room, in this life at least, for impossibility. Consider the following.]

The man was no longer in front of him. He was behind him, gripping his shoulder. The familiar feeling of space warping was around him, but this... this was far more powerful. A spark of bright light, and they were both gone.

They had appeared inside of a classy looking room. The whole thing was different shades of green, with spherical objects littering it. Bastard must love himself.[I'll try not to take offense to that.] Avo looked away, he had forgotten that his mind was an open book. [Now down to business. As I'm sure you've gathered by now, I have brought you here for a reason. Simply put, I need you to be my... shall we say assistant?] "Shove it! I don't need your patronage, and I don't need your condescension! He needed out of here, and he wasn't going to let this asshole stop him!

Elsewhere...  
>"Hey fellas! We're on tonight, and I think we've got someone new. So let's knock their socks off tonight!" Droogs was excited for this. He didn't want to give that girl anything less than their best performance. Spades, Hearts, and Clubs were all getting ready, and were tuning their instruments. The Midnight Crew was going on stage tonight...<p>

Kuri headed back to her room, making sure that she cleaned up and then changed into a new dress. She stared into the mirror, sighing softly. She didn't feel dressed up ENOUGH... Still, she needed to hurry out soon. She didn't want to get lost in the dark and the cold...

Slipping her jacket on, she pulled the card out and read the address, frowning. She was going to get lost. No doubt about it.

Maybe she could get directions or get a map of the city... She walked into the lobby, looking for a map of the city. Finding one, she headed out, following the map while watching where she was walking... After a while of getting lost, she managed to find her way to the location given on the card. She smiled, pocketing the map. This place looked nice from the outside. Cozy looking... Probably warm inside. It sure wasn't warm OUTSIDE.

"Okay boys, hit it from the top." Slick said, in a cool and smooth tone. Inside of the coffee shop was dark, tendrils of smoke were wrapping themselves around the lights up above. Not too much smoke, enough for the cigar smell to be pleasant. A deep bass was playing, a cello being strummed strongly, yet lovingly. As if each pull of the string was being caressed by the players fingers. The saxophone started in subtly, barely heard at first, but it's volume and tempo increased until the sharp notes could make the air bleed. But the piano brung it all together, directing the whole thing, orchestrating the song into one deadly medley.

Oh and that little guy with the triangle... You guess he's doing an alright job...

Kuri slowly walked inside after showing the card to the bouncer. Immediately, the sound of music met her ears. She smiled widely, heading to a small table and sitting down. Kuri glanced at the group that was playing. If she didn't doubt her view of the band from her seat, she'd go out on a limb and guess that Diamonds was the man playing the sax.  
>She ordered food and a drink, her eyes currently on the band that was playing.<p>

Droogs saw here come in, wearing a pretty new dress. Hmph all dolled up to see the midnight crew I guess. Droogs made a hand motion, and the rest of the crew stopped playing. "Alright boys, I'll be takin' it from here. Hope you don't mind Slick." Slick indeed minded, but in a pissing match Droogs was sure to win. So Slick consceded, and allowed Droogs to steal the show.

It started out smooth, with sharp tones mixed in. Each note distinct with a melody unfolding. Like each piece was in itself a whole, but they all came together to make something else entirely. His tie swayed with the beat layed down. It told a story of loss, betrayal, and despair. But it also spoke of trying again, and learning from your mistakes. Empathy over Entropy, a perfect rendition of the creed of the Midnight Crew.

Kuri watched Diamonds and the others, nearly forgetting to breathe at one point. She looked down at her food, beginning to eat after a few minutes. She stayed quiet, glancing around at the place. It was not crowded at all... It was a nice place though... Surprisingly, it wasn't too expensive either. She sipped her coffee, letting out a soft sigh. It was times like this... She hated being alone. Not just romantically speaking... It was saddening to know that she didn't have her friend to share a good time with...

Slick stood up from his piano and bowed. "Thanks for listenin' in on the Midnight Crew, we'll be here every night!" Droogs watched as his fellow crew members absconded with their respective instruments. He gave a look at the girl, grabbed his instrument, and followed suit.

He put it away and immediately went to check on her. There she was, all pretty and proper, sipping on some more coffee. "What did ya think of tha show? Glad you decided to take a chance, stroll along to the Midnight Cafe?" He gave a sneer, yet it held a warmth that sneers lack. Almost like laughing at you because you did something stupid, but at the same time making you blush. It was a signature technique Droogs had developed for getting someone to simultaneously try to punch him and try to kiss him. A relationship he'd be ALL too happy to oblige in, if only more people could understand the love/hate thing more.

Kuri looked at Diamonds before returning to her meal. "I enjoyed the show quiet a bit. It's nice to see that real music isn't completely lost." She said, trying to make conversation and sound happy. She didn't need anyone prying into her personal feelings. That was something she was completely uncomfortable with.

"If you'd like to join me for a meal, I wouldn't mind." She added, before the question could even be brought up. She took another sip of her coffee, growing quiet.

"Heh heh, thanks for that. It's nice to see that real perspective isn't completely lost either. And I think I'll take you up on that offer." Droogs looked around for the waitron. He gestured for him, and told him what he wanted. " Alright then I'm all set for food and drink, why don't we chat awhile? " Droogs was trying to wheedle info out of her, it was true. But for some reason, it seemed like it was because he cared. There she was, looking chipper and happy, but there was a dulled down overtone to it all. A melancholy, that overlay speech, speaking of betrayal. A tune Droogs knew all to well, especially in this life.  
>"Alright." Kuri said, taking him up on his offer. "Conversation sounds very civil and reasonable." She replied, not used to talking freely about herself. But maybe there was a first time for everything. And she might be able to get some information from him about himself in exchange for information about her...<p>

"What do you have in mind?" She started, finishing her food and pushing the plate aside.

And then they spent the late hours talking. Friendly conversation that honestly didn't amount to much, but had meaning all the same. A girl would have her heart, bittered by betrayal, thawed, just a little, by the warmth of a promising friend. And a Derse man would have a little spark to encourage the fire of his heart left smoldering from a stagnant life.  
>But what of Avogadro?<p> 


	2. Like a Phoenix from ashes

["Yes. What indeed."]

There he was, a harrowed form of what he had once been.

Avogadro.

That was his name, and Doc Scratch had given him a purpose. The propagation of Lord English. To raze these hellions in a fire born of their own sins. Time for their end!

["I would like to note the fact that he chose this path. On his own, after I had told him the true plan and all the glory that comes with it.]

But so much uncertainty surrounded the boy, and Doc Scratch was aware of it. He could not steer this boy along predestined routes, as he was not meant to exist. I glitch in the plan, but one he had accomidated to. If everything went according to plan, then this boy, Avogadro, will be the one to goad Slick into killing Snowman. But if there's one thing to know about uncertainty, it's that there will always be a complication.

Kuri awoke in the morning, sprawled out on her hotel bed. She must have been exhausted, for she fell asleep with her shoes and dress still on. Sitting up, she ran a hand through her messy hair, fixing it as she slipped her high heels from her feet. She frowned, looking into the mirror with a yawn.  
>She changed from her dress, into a more casual dress and decided that she'd go shopping and try to get an apartment or something. Heading to the Midnight Cafe was to be part of her regular schedule as well... She told herself that it was just simply because they had good food and music, not that she wanted to talk to Diamonds again. She felt that she could trust the man, though. There was something about him...<p>

"Soooo?" Boxcars was ecstatic. He had been watching Droogs chatting up someone new in town, and was positively having a field day of it. Droogs just grumbled. No one on this entire planet was as much of a romanticist as Boxcars, and he was NOT about to tantalize his wild fantasies. "C'mon Droogs, y'know I ain't gonna give up! So tell me about yer little friend already!"

Droogs sat upon his chair with the utmost of irritated complacency. This was a usuall thing for him. The unusual part was the fact that Boxcars had him eight feet in the air, pestering him about his alleged "lovely dove". "Boxcars," he said as calmly as possible, "Boxcars. If you don't put me down, I will cut you into tiny bits and feed them to my PIRANHAS!" Boxcars obliged, knowing that he was at least half serious. They'd already lost one of their members like that already, and then they had to replace him with Deuce.

"Boxcars." Droogs had not lost his composure yet, and still had one leg crossed over another. He was looking into his glass of scotch, contemplating it deeply. "Boxcars. Whatever I do, it is none of your concern. However, I will say this. It should not be unusual for me to invite a girl over to the cafe, and then talk to her briefly." Boxcars seemed a bit upset over this. He hadn't had much to enjoy around here, other than his romantic novels, and always snapped up the opportunity to gush over his fellow Crew members relationships.

Kuri walked down the street, carrying bags and boxes. She found an apartment, moved in and was doing some shopping. The owner seemed to want her to move in... Almost immediately. It was quite a surprise.  
>The apartment was a nice place and it was fairly cheap, not that she couldn't afford somewhere more expensive...<p>

Arriving home, she smiled and unlocked the door, walking into her home with a soft sigh. She tossed the keys onto a small coffee table that she bought and then piled her bags and boxes in the corner. She was waiting for the two chairs to be delivered and was sitting on the floor till then.  
>She sat on the pillow on the floor, humming and folding her clothes which she still kept in her suitcase. Tonight, she wasn't going to dress up so much, but she was still going to go back to the cafe. She didn't have anything in the kitchen to cook. And she really didn't know how to cook anyway...<p>

Later that evening, after the furniture arrived and she unpacked everything from the boxes and bags...  
>Looking in the mirror, Kuri tied her brown hair up in a messy bun. She gazed at the sparkly, dark grey dress she was wearing. It was almost black though... She didn't know why anyone considered this color grey... Still, it was a cute dress. It was modest and comfortable for a sleeveless dress.<p>

Pulling her coat on, she pocketed her keys and wallet before heading out. She lived farther from the cafe now, but as least it was a fairly straight shot to get there. Last time, she almost got lost...

It... It was gone. The whole damn thing...

The lot where the cafe had been was almost completely demolished, the fires that had razed it down still burning. Slick and the rest of them simply could not fathom it. That place was their favorite joint, and whoever had the BALLS to reduce it to this... Well let's just say, they won't be seeing daylight after today! Deuce started to cry, and they let him for a bit. "Deuce." Droogs bent down to console him. Usually he'd tell the guy to man up, but today... all of them wanted to cry. "Deuce, I know how you feel. This place held a lot of memories for us too." He just looked at him, with those big, stupid eyes. "But you know what? You know what'll cure what ails ya? Gettin' those bastards back, and we'll make em' suffer nice and slow. You'll get yours in too, cause we're the Midnight Crew, and NO motherfucker is gonna do THIS to us and get away with it, RIGHT?" The rest of them smiled. Yeah, they'd get them back. And they'd do it their way.

Kuri stood wide-eyed, at the end of the alley across from the cafe. She sighed, leaning against the brick wall with a frown on her face. She hated whoever did this. She doubted that it was really the case, but it felt like someone was trying to spite her and teach her for enjoying herself...  
>After watching the men across the street from her, she swallowed her pride and slowly approached them. She felt terrible, but she easily had enough to forward them the money and rebuild the place better than before. If they wanted that, of course.<p>

"I... I'm sorry..." She spoke up, looking from one male to another. Even if they were smiling, their eyes told her of their sorrow... Even if they tried to hide the pain, she could see it. 

"How exactly can you be sorry? No, the sonuva bitch that did this is gonna be sorry! You don't owe us an apology for something someone else did, but thank you for the sincerity." Droogs looked at the building solemnly. Maybe we could rebuild? One day perhaps, one day. "This old girl is dead and gone. We'll mourn her passing, and find out who did it." He tipped his hat down, glaring at nothing in particualr. "And, oh yes, there will be blood."

"What do you mean? I'm not allowed to feel bad for you?" She asked, frowning and digging around in her purse. She was just trying to be nice and sincere, like she was taught as she was growing up...

"I... I can help you rebuild, if you want." She offered, pulling her checkbook out. She could easily write them a check or tell them to put the bills for the place in her name... Whatever they did was fine with her, but she felt that she didn't belong here now... This wasn't the time or the place to talk to anyone...

"Oh. I'm sorry I snapped at ya, it's just that this ol' girl was a very dear place to us." He placed a hand on the wall, gently like the building were still hanging by a thread. All those memories, flooding back. "Deuce had never had a birthday before, and we celebrated it here. Remember guys?" They all nodded, saddened by the memory. "Well it'll do us no good to just stare at her bones all day..." He turned to Kuri. "As for your offer, I'm sorry to say we won't be rebuilding yet. We've got "business" to do. But we may need an extra hand for this one. Normally we don't extend this offer to strangers, but this is no normal circumstance. We'll need all of the help we can get to track this person down. So what'do ya say? Wanna be a member of the Midnight Crew?"

Kuri stood in shock. She didn't expect this sort of offer... The only thing she could think to do was to answer yes...  
>"I would be honored." She said, smiling softly and bowing her head slightly. "I... I guess I should properly introduce myself. Would you like to come to my place and we can talk instead of sitting around here?" She asked, her stomach doing flips.<p> 


	3. Battle on the Rooftops

"Uh, yeah sure. Probably better than our, uh, backup hideout..."

Droogs cleared his throat, and placed his hat on his chest. "If you're willing to let a couple of dashing rouges into your home for a bit." He had realized that the only other place for them to stay at would be a secret base concealed in the sewers, and that place wasn't really accommodating. "If you would lead the way dear. And in exchange, perhaps Slick could prepare some of his excellent..." Slick was giving him the dead eye. Oh yeah, Slick doesn't like anyone to know he loves to cook... "Uh, never mind. Maybe Boxcars could do it instead."

"I can cook. That's not a problem. We'll just have to stop at the store on the way back. I don't have anything to cook with at the moment." She giggled. "Everyone can get a snack or something they want, too." She added, nodding. "Now, follow me. I'll have to buy some pillows and blankets from the mall too..." She mentioned, adding things to her list.

It was going to be strange... Sharing her new home with four men...  
>Immediately, the sound of Diamonds' voice broke Kuri from her thoughts...<br>"Naw, naw, we'll get the groceries. I mean, we're already imposing too much as it is. And we'll only be staying for the evening, we're the Midnight Crew, remember?" What was she thinking? They weren't going to STAY at her house! And definitely not make her buy the groceries! They were too wealthy and well dressed for that non-sense. "Deuce knows what to get, and Boxcars will go with 'em." Droogs look said something to them, and they were off.

"I really don't mind. It's a new place and I'm still buying stuff for the house anyway... I wouldn't mind the company. It'll get lonely on my own... I'd actually prefer it if you were to stay at my place..." She paused for a minute. "And, I'm a member of the Midnight Crew too." She added, reminding him that he just extended her the offer of joining them. So it didn't matter whether they were the Midnight Crew or not.

"I've got enough money to spare. Groceries, pillows and blankets won't even make a dent in my money." She mentioned, folding her arms across her chest and sighing softly. She felt that she was going to lose no matter how hard she fought...

"Hmm." Droogs was thinking. He had already sent Deuce and Boxcars out to get the things. Truly they could do this for themselves at least. As for living arrangements, well... the sewers are pretty gross. "Here, we don't have to decide here and now. Maybe, and that's a big maybe, we'll stay over at your place for the time being. But for now, we've got Deuce and Boxcars gettin' groceries, and we've still got to get our act together before we even think about doing anything." Droogs was giving in a little, but he was still iffy about the whole arrangement. "We've got money too you know, and if it ain't gonna dent your stash, then it ain't gonna dent ours. A man's gotta at least pay for his own meal, that's the gentlemanly way of doing things. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna change my moral code!" Droogs pulled out his radio, and switched to a specific frequency. "Hearts? Hearts do you come in?" He did, and he was still on his way to the store. "Hey, if anyone wants anything, then go ahead and say it now. And bear in mind, any specific candy is probably what they'll already get."

At the sound of the word 'candy', Kuri looked at Diamonds, her bright green eyes wide in surprise. "If they can find gummy sharks, would you ask them to get some for me?" She begged, making the sweetest, cutest expression she could muster.

Not waiting for Diamonds' answer, she began her next train of thought. "While I'm thinking about it... I promise that you guys can have the living room. It's practically empty. And you can have the main bathroom. I'll take the one that is attached to the bedroom." Kuri said, not wanting to invade their privacy to use the bathroom. She was used to sharing a house with her friend and occasionally, she'd have to share with Katie's BF, but she didn't mind.

"Hmmm gummy sharks..." Boxcars said, pondering on the selections available. It was a bit hard though, there were too many prices and values. They did however manage to acquire the usual items: Licorice Scottie dogs, Wax lips, etc. Of course Deuce was having a field day at this isle, asking for practically everything. Damn lovable fool. He talked back into the walkie talkie. "Alright, we'll get it. Gonna be plenty hard though."

Bad memories flooded back to Kuri but she pushed them aside as she tried to move on with her life. She needed to stop thinking about her past.

She looked at Diamonds. "Should we wait for them, or hit the other store and head back to my house... well... Our house." She said, laughing softly.

-Somewhere else...-

A green suited girl stood on the roof of a massive, emerald manor. She exhaled a breath, looking to the sky. Someone new was a part of the Felt. It was nice to have someone else that wasn't well known and a recognized, official member...

Avogadro lit a cigarette. "Nice to meet you, my name is Avogadro."

He was walking up behind the girl, a slow waltz that denoted the nobility of an obvious better, and at the same time a tiredness of the world-weary. She turned to him, her pointed teeth overlapping her lips. He was not surprised by this, as he knew of her "parents".

"Starting today, I will be your superior. You are my new assistant." He permitted a smile, a sardonic one that held no warmth. "I look forward to working with you. I've heard you are the go to girl for what has happened and what will happen..."

Track turned around, a sigh escaping her. She tended to be quiet and reserved... She was like that when she was around people that she was uncomfortable with. Then again... Maybe she shouldn't push him away. He was being reasonably tolerant of her. There were very few people who were that way with her...

"Who said that I was your assistant?" She asked, being slightly defiant. She flashed a quick smile. "Pardon me, if I come off as a rude person." She murmured, studying him closely.  
>"Of course the position is entirely up to you, and you may even contest my authority. There are a number of ways to do this: You can ask Doc Scratch, who was the one who put me in charge. Or, you can attempt to best me in any kind of challenge you see fit, as long as it pertains to a quality defining superiority."<p>

He dropped his cigarette, and proceeded to stomp out the any glow of hope it had of existing.  
>"I believe the current values are: Power, Cunning, Charisma, and Paradoxical Time-Space Knowledge. Pick your weapon, I guess."<p>

"Paradoxical Time-Space Knowledge, I guess." She said, reaching inside her trench coat and gripping her whip but not pulling it out. She didn't want him predicting her movements...  
>It wasn't that she couldn't fight.<br>She could fight... It wasn't something she tried to do on purpose, but she could hold her own.

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, but he was the one who wanted to start a fight with her and not the other way around. She was perfectly content with working with him after hearing that Doc Scratch put him in charge.


	4. Tales of pain and suffering

"Fine then. Seeing as I am fully aware of your time-based abilities, then I will explain one of my multi-faceted powers. Make no mistake, I am not all powerful. However, you should not underestimate someone with powers similar to Doc Scratch." There was a brief moment in time, akin to when you are walking down stairs without looking, or counting and you fall over a miscounted step. The feeling of an unexpected nothing overwhelms you, and you wonder what exactly happened.

Then suddenly you realize there is nothing...  
>Everything is gone...<p>

Track felt disoriented but she wasn't giving up... She growled softly, trying to catch heads or tails of where she was... Possibly find some way to hunt the man down... It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing ever was.

She was afraid to yell... She could only hold her breath for so long... Was there air here? Where was 'here'?  
>Track's eyes searched the void for something... anything that could lead her to his location...<br>"Follow the trail..." A disembodied voice echoed from the void.

Suddenly there were 15 past/future trails before Track. Each one was obviously tied to a member of the Felt, and had a color-code and a number attached.

Track ignored the trails themselves, finding the one point where all the trails intertwined and met. She jumped to that point, growling softly. Temporal jumping was less disorienting than the void she was in before... It was almost a relief to have something before her... Something to focus on.  
>It was difficult though... She was curious about three trails... One belonged to her "father", one to her "mother" and one to Doze... They seemed to stand out the most... Maybe it was her subconscious becoming reality...<p>

"Hmmhmmhmm," Avo thought to himself ", what an interesting diversion." He pulled out his pocket watch, and looked inside. "Humph, it's about time anyways."

Suddenly a black hand grabbed him.

"I've been waiting for you, SNOWMAN" She seemed a bit irked, the whole "grabbing someone's shoulder all of a sudden" bit usually worked. "Oh please, I'm practically at the command of the entire time line. Up to your death of course." He snapped it shut and sighed. "And I was really hoping for some sort of frivolous activity. But then I guess that would doom us all to an alternate timeline." Alright, let's go.

Then reality was back to normal...  
>It was almost a disappointment to Track.<p>

The girl frowned, snapped back into reality... She wanted to follow those trails.  
>Sighing, she stood silently watching Snowman and Avogadro. "What are you two talking about?" She asked, crossing her arms.<br>Track didn't trust the other woman... Then again, she didn't trust most people... There were few members of the Felt who she'd even talk to...

Avo sighed again "Well, you know, this and that." He looked away from her. Damn, I hate spoiling fun things like that. "Ah well, we're about to get our first assignment. Straight from the top, if you needed to know." He produced a hat from nothing and placed it on his head. "We're going on reconnaissance!" He smiled, albeit in an insincere way.  
>"Oh boy..." Track said unenthusiastically, rolling her eyes and slipping her hands into her pockets before following Avogadro. She didn't want to work with him, but it seemed like she didn't have a choice in the matter. Whatever the reasoning behind it, she'd listen obediently to Doc Scratch... If he wants her and Avogadro to be partners, she'd do so...<p>

As for the Midnight Crew and Kuri?  
>They were all at Kuri's house, devouring massive amounts of candy and liquor. Of course they were going to save some in their hats later, but only so much could stay in there without melting into one big sticky wad. "All right then let's get down to business-" He paused and hiccupped. "-PFFFTTHAHAHAAHA" Droogs fell down, staggering drunk. "Hey, you guys, hey guess who I am. 'Oh damn, I hate that broad Snowman. Bluh bluh bluh.'" They were all pretty drunk, and the party had just started. Spades said something along the lines of "fuck you" and they all started laughing.<br>Kuri sat in the corner, feeling alone in the room full of people. She didn't feel like she belonged... Like she was one of them, because deep down she WASN'T one of them. She just "joined" today and offered them her house...

After a while of fighing her emotions, Kuri stood and walked to her room so she could be completely alone.

She rested her head on the glass of her window, blinking and trying to fight back tears but failing miserably... A steady stream of tears ran down her cheeks, replacing the ones she wiped away. She didn't know who she was anymore... She felt so empty, abandoned... Hurt... She wanted to trust Diamonds and the others, but part of her was too afraid to let anyone close to her... She hiccupped softly, closing her eyes and trying to catch her breath. She had tried to stay as quiet as possible, crying softly to her own reflection in the glass.

Droogs then slammed the door open. "HEY! WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He was still obviously insanely drunk. But even though alcohol ran furiously through his veins, he could tell something was wrong. "The party's down stairs silly." He then scooped her up off of the floor, and (though she was protesting intensely) carried her down stairs. He gently placed her on a chair and then fell over completely. "Pffftt, you shoulda seen the look on your face, aahahaha."

Kuri protested, sitting on the chair even though she didn't want to. She just wanted to cry herself to sleep. "I..." She didn't even let herself finish her sentence... None of them would understand her anyway. They were so completely wasted...

She wiped her cheeks, drying her tears and trying to make herself look presentable regardless. She didn't need them getting worried if they saw her crying...

Spades put his hand on her shoulder. "Kid, I'm not drunk like these assholes." He took a good long drought from his Liqorice bottle. "No matter how much I drink, I never get drunk. So go ahead and tell me what ails ya." He looked into her eyes, the sadness that was there was too much to handle. "Kid always know that we'll be here for you. Even if you are the no good runt of the family." He smiled at her. A genuine and sincere smile.


End file.
